Certas Coisas Nunca Mudam
by Jaded Goldsmith
Summary: O tempo pode mudar muitas coisas em um relacionamento entre duas pessoas. Mas entre Gina e Luna certas coisas nunca mudavam...


**Certas coisas nunca mudam**

Ela estava tomando café, sozinha em seu apartamento, quando viu uma coruja conhecida aparecer na janela da cozinha. A mulher levantou da cadeira de forma bem disposta e andou em direção à janela com um sorriso largo e espontâneo, que só se vi raramente em seu rosto. Tal sorriso a deixava deslumbrante, ainda que ela fosse muito bonita mesmo séria.

Ela era o tipo de mulher a que o tempo fizera bem: agora, aos 21 anos, estava mais bonita e charmosa do que em sua adolescência, quando estudava em Hogwarts. Gina agora usava os cabelos ondulados, com um corte em camadas, um palmo abaixo dos ombros. Estava um pouco mais alta, com aproximadamente 1,70 m, e exibia um corpo que causava inveja a muitas mulheres; não tão magro como na adolescência, mas esbelto e com curvas elegantes.

"Olá, Gina! Tudo bem por aí? Comigo está tudo ótimo... e tenho ótimas notícias: Viajo para aí depois de amanhã! Vou passar o final de semana... Podemos nos encontrar na sexta-feira? 19h No bar de sempre? Saudades...

Beijos, Luna. "

A novidade manteve o sorriso estampado no rosto de Gina. Ela pegou o papel e escreveu no verso do bilhete:

"Está marcado. Beijos..."

A ruiva dobrou o papel, prendeu-o na perna da coruja de Luna e se sentou para terminar seu café da manhã.

Luna era uma das poucas pessoas que Gina conhecera na escola com que ela ainda mantinha contato. Desde o momento em que se conheceram, as duas se sentiram cativadas uma pela outra, e se tornaram, quase que instantaneamente, muito próximas. E dali surgiu uma amizade que ao longo dos anos assumira várias formas e passara pelas mais diversas situações, mas continuava sempre forte e verdadeira.

O resto da semana transcorreu como o habitual para Gina: Fazendo seu curso preparatório para aurores pela manhã, trabalhando no período da tarde e jantando com Harry, seu namorado, de noite.

Sexta-feira chegou. Ela levantou animada com a perspectiva de ver a amiga em algumas horas, e seguiu com o dia normalmente, avisando a Harry que não passaria a noite com ele, como de costume, porque ia encontrar com Luna, mas que no dia seguinte daria noticia ao acordar.

Chegando do trabalho, Gina foi imediatamente se arruma para encontrar com Luna. E assim que ficou pronta, aparatou no bar bruxo no centro de Londres onde sempre se encontravam. Eram 19h10min, e Luna já estava no bar. Ela estava em pé perto do balcão conversando com 3 amigos. Gina foi andando até o grupo, e quando Luna a viu chegando abriu um sorriso e correu para abraçá-la. Após os cumprimentos calorosos e saudosos, a loira conduziu a amiga até o grupo com o qual estava conversando.

Depois de cinco minutos de apresentações e social, as duas se dirigiram sozinhas para uma mesa no canto do bar.

-Boa noite, senhoritas. O que vocês irão querer? – perguntou o garçom do bar; um bruxo simpático que trajava vestes pretas e um avental e circulava por todo o bar equilibrando uma bandeja de prata vazia em sua mão.

-Hm... - disse Luna olhando para a parede por trás do balcão que era uma espécie de cardápio gigante:

As letras gravadas na parede indicavam os pratos e as bebidas servidos no bar e cada item tinha uma ilustração do lado, uma foto mágica que mostrava todos os ângulos do item, circulando ao redor dele.

-Eu vou querer um uísque de fogo... Uma tábua de frios... E... – nisso a ruiva se virou para o outro lado da mesa e perguntou em um tom de voz mais baixo: - E você, amor?

-Um chá de camomila- respondeu Luna em um tom de voz tão baixo quando o que Gina havia usado pra lhe fazer a pergunta.

-E um chá de camomila- completou a mulher mais alta virando para o garçom.

No momento em que Gina completou seu pedido, pôde-se ver o mesmo flutuando alta, da janela da cozinha por trás do balcão até e acomodar todo em cima da bandeja que o garçom segurava. Nesse momento, o garçom serviu o pedido das duas e se virou, dirigindo-se para a outra extremidade do bar, onde o chamavam.

Assim que ficaram a sós, fixaram o olhar uma na outra, carinhosamente. Gina foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio ao colocar sua mão direita por cima da mãe esquerda da loira a sua frente, dizendo com um sorriso terno:

-Saudades, amor...

O hábito de chamarem uma a outra de"amor", assim como o hábito de Gina de falar com os atendentes por Luna, vinha de muito tempo atrás. Mais especificamente do primeiro ano de convivência delas, cerca de seis meses depois que se conheceram e se tornaram próximas, bem próximas...

-Eu também! Também tenho muita saudade de você. Você não imagina como me faz falta lá. – Respondeu Luna, com um sorriso também terno, mas um pouco mais enérgico e não tão sereno quanto o sorriso habitual da ruiva.

-Mas... E então? – Perguntou Gina retirando delicadamente sua mão de cima da de Luna e apoiando seu queixo na mão, em uma expressão atenciosa – Como você está?

-Ah... Está tudo bem... Tudo correndo bem... A rotina é meio cansativa, sabe? O curso exige muita dedicação, o trabalho ocupa grande parte do meu tempo... Mas definitivamente não tenho motivos para me queixar. Estou fazendo o que eu sempre quis e está tudo correndo bem.

- Que bom! Você sabe o quanto eu fico feliz em saber que você está bem.

-É, mas sinto saudades... Não daqui, por assim dizer, mas da família, dos amigos... Você, por exemplo, _realmente _me faz muita falta. Há! Tanto faz falta que eu preciso de sua ajuda hoje mesmo... Preciso que você me ajude a escolher um presente de aniversário para minha prima, que divide o apartamento comigo.

-Claro! -Respondeu Gina, após gargalhar do jeito tão característico e gracioso de Luna pedir algo.

Assim, após acabarem com o que haviam perdido e pagarem a conta, saíram do bar e caminharam em direção à galeria mais próxima para escolher o presente que a visitante precisava comprar.

Duas horas depois de terem saído do bar, chegaram ao apartamento de Gina. Ela não precisava dizer para a outra ficar à vontade: Luna já chegou ao apartamento deixando sobre a mesa o embrulho de presente do livro que elas haviam escolhido e se dirigindo para a cozinha para pegar um copo de água, enquanto tirava sua blusa, já tendo notado o calor que estava fazendo no apartamento.

Luna foi para seu quarto e tinha sentado na beira da cama para tirar suas botas. Quando ela estava terminando de tirar o segundo pé, a outra chegou se jogando de bruços na cama e falou, com uma voz rouca de quem acaba de acordar:

-Amor... Faz massagem em mim? – A loira pediu enquanto já afastava seus cabelos de suas costas, sabendo que o seu pedido seria atendido.

Ela já havia feito massagem várias vezes na amiga, mas não se cansava. Conhecia a forma do corpo dela tão bem quando às feições de seu próprio rosto. O pescoço longo, os ombros estreitos e delicados, as costas também estreitas em harmonia com os ombros, a curva bem acentuada que marcava sua cintura fina, os quadris largos...

Gina não saberia decidir o que lhe era mais familiar: a textura, o cheiro ou as formas do corpo da outra... Só sabia que o conjunto era encantador. Quantas vezes, nos primeiros meses após de conhecerem, ela não se perdera nas deslumbrantes curvas daquele corpo? Quantas vezes ela não havia percorrido aquele mesmo caminho, que agora estava a percorrer com as mãos, com beijos e o delicado roçar dos dentes?

Ela também não saberia dizer se foi por pura força do hábito ou por estar remexendo nas memórias que se flagrou distribuindo beijos na curva do pescoço de Luna, enquanto suas mãos massageavam toda a extensão dos ombros da outra.

Talvez ela até tivesse freado sua ação quando a percebeu, se não fosse pelos discretos gemidos e pelos suspiros da outra, que a incentivaram a ir além.

Desceu a trilha de beijos para os ombros, enquanto suas mãos agora se ocupavam da cintura da amiga.

Nenhum sentimento de surpresa, culpa ou medo vinha à sua mente enquanto ela fazia aquilo. Ela tinha a consciência de ser comprometida, e de que Luna era sua amiga e colega de Harry, mas ela não conseguia achar aquilo errado. Não conseguia achar razões para parar o que estava fazendo, porque tudo acontecia de forma tão _natural._.. Era como se aquilo se repetisse muito freqüentemente, e há muito tempo. Como se já fosse um hábito enraizado e intrínseco.

Gina saiu de cima do corpo que estava entre suas pernas e se deitou ao seu lado, virada para sua direção, e ficou fazendo carinho na nuca da outra. Brincava com a mão: ia do começo dos fios de cabelo loiros, na base da nuca, até acima do lóbulo da orelha, e voltava... E ia de novo...

A loira se virou, ficando de frente para Gina. Onde esta colocou a mãe na cintura da outra, agora brincando com as pontas dos dedos, deslizando em suaves movimentos ondulados em direção aos seios cobertos por um sutiã delicado, preto com bolinhas brancas.

A boca da ruiva se aproximou do pescoço à sua frente e traçou outro caminho de beijos, descendo para os seios, fazendo o contorno do bojo do sutiã e, sendo encorajada pelo gemido abafado da outra, Gina desceu delicadamente o bojo, deixando à mostra o pequeno e delicado seio.

A ruiva aproximou lentamente os seus lábios, que estavam naturalmente quase tão vermelhos quanto seus cabelos, do mamilo nu e depositou suaves beijos em sua volta. Depois em cima dele... Entreabrindo agora seus lábios, dando passagem a língua, que passou a circular no mamilo já rijo. Ela passou alguns minutos se alternando entre beijar, lamber, sugar e mordiscar os seios em sua frente.

Depois, subiu o sutiã, cobrindo os seios da outra tão gentilmente como os havia descoberto. E refez em sentido inverso a trilha de beijos que havia feito até os seios, passando, desta vez, do pescoço para as alvas bochechas, e das bochechas para frente da boca de Luna, parando apenas a alguns centímetros.

De tanta proximidade, era possível sentir as respirações se misturando, ambas pesadas de excitação.

A vontade de beijar os lábios pálidos de Luna era quase irresistível. Mas não o fez. E se afastando alguns centímetros dos lábios tão convidativos, falou:

-Você abusa de mim! – Disse a ruiva com uma cara levemente indignada. –Eu também quero massagem... – Completou com uma divertida cara emburrada.

-Quer? Então o _prazer_ é meu... – Respondeu Luna, com um sorriso malicioso que deu à outra a certeza de que ganharia bem mais que massagem.

As duas ficaram algumas horas no quarto de Gina, daquela mesma maneira que já tinha ficado tantas vezes antes. Até adormecerem abraçadas.

E a cada vez que aquilo se repetia, Gina ficava tinha mais certeza de que _certas coisas nunca mudam._


End file.
